Bliss
by fl0urished
Summary: "Booth would probably describe this as some irrational feeling and then make an example of how he feels when the sun goes down on a beautiful day, but I feel different."
1. Slumber

I suppose today has done sufficiently well, by standards of an outsider- maybe by Sweets' standards. I was cataloguing the bone damage on the zygomatic due to a heavy blow to the face with a circular object 33cm in diameter when I saw Angela across my room, lying on my couch, fast asleep.

I could see she was in a deep sleep due to the rate her chest was ascending and descending, but I could not really describe what I saw in a rational matter. Booth would probably describe this as some irrational feeling and then make an example of how he feels when the sun goes down on a beautiful day, but I feel different.

My hand slips across the paper, and I know I will probably have to redo all the cataloguing, because my notes were insufficient and did not deserve to be put in the white binders by _anyone's_ standards.

My question to myself currently is what are these feelings? I am a scientist- I know quantum physics, but I cannot discern the feeling I have when I see Angela laying peacefully on the couch across my room. Her skin almost looks what Booth would describe as perfect, and her lips are so full. I find myself unable to look away.

While what people describe is purely a chemical reaction in the brain, I feel as though I have begun to feel that exactly.

I have known Angela for years, and one thing that never surprises me when I am with her, is how she always tries to make the irrational rational and the things I cannot understand, understandable.

It is not rational, as I have previously stated, but I believe that I could make a leap of faith so to say, to express the emotion that is love for Angela.


	2. Empty Drinks

Me, Booth, and everyone back at the lab have sufficiently solved another case, so we all make our way to The Founding Fathers in order to celebrate. It always feels satisfactory knowing, as always, the facts provided have put away another person who does not deserve to walk among regular human life.

My drink sits in front of my on the bar. I cannot bring myself to enjoy it as much as I would like, and am uncertain as to why. I should feel good about myself using my years of excelled learning and skills to out away another murderer, but there is this over bearing feeling in my throat that I do not recognize. It is hard to swallow and I am worried.

And then I find the answer.

Angela Montenegro, my best friend, is sitting across the bar taking with Cam about the case. I catch a glimpse of her smile and that restriction and blockage in my throat becomes heavier and it is hard to breathe.

Somehow even though my airway is almost blocked, I feel irrationally… happy.

Angela turns to look at me and my body feels as though it can't move. I see her eyes- her irises are an indescribable shade of brown. She raises her glass of Brunello di Montalcino towards me and smiles brightly.

If it were possible for a perfectly healthy, caucasian, well off woman in her thirties to fall apart, I believe that this would be how the situation started.


	3. Home

It's been a difficult month away from the lab, but I could not just pass up another trip to Guatemala, especially when I was the requested forensic anthropologist to be on the digging sight. It was a generally informational trip, as I do still believe I learn more every day, but I am ready to go back to the lab and see Booth and Angela and Hodgins and Cam.

The flight back is comforting in the sense that I'm going back to a place of familiarity. I have never been one to side with psychology, but I believe when Sweets described the feeling of what is "home". I feel that.

Walking through the Jeffersonian garden and in through the front doors, I hoped a set of human remains would be there waiting for me to examine. I like to get re-acquainted with my place of passion after a long and sorrow-filled trip to a foreign country to identify victims of genocide.

When the doors opened to the lab, everyone was standing there, waiting for me to arrive. It's not like I am not used to the feeling of being welcome, but to see Angela there in her customized-to-personality lab coat, wavy hair, nearly fully dilated pupils, and large smile… that is when I really feel comfortable back in the lab.

I walk up to her first, in hopes of a long-awaited extensive hug and questions about how awful my trip was. I will tell her in full detail about it if she asks, because I will do (using an educated hypothesis) about 92% of the things she asks me. She is my best friend, and Booth told me that best friends share everything, so that is what I plan to do.

The embrace Angela and I share is tight. I have missed it. She's making odd sounds of what I believe to understand is excitement in my ear when her chin resides on my shoulder and to know I am missed by her makes my heart constrict and I begin to feel pains. Not unbearable pains, but ones that I can become accustom to.

As she pulls away, her lips brush my face, right below where I know the zygomaticfacial foramen is, and I hold a breath… and I want it to happen again. I cannot rationally form an explanation as to why I do, I just _know_.

When mentioned before where I quote that Booth explains friends tell each other everything, I believe I have to become adept to hiding this, for I am scared for what will happen if I do share.s


	4. Girl Talk

**Authorjazmyne**: _It is a tremendous honor what you said. Brennan's perspective is very hard, but she is my role model in real life, so I try and emanate her as closely as possible, and that compliment really meant a lot to me, as well as you taking the time out to read this, because I don't write fics often at all, and this is a pairing I totally love. Thank you._

**A/N**: I literally cannot stop writing this so here's more.  
LONGER CHAPTER, SOME ACTUAL DIALOGUE, AND SOME (small) ACTION  
Also you can catch me on tumblr ( .com). I've been making playlists for this pairing 3

Something is not quite right. Mathematically, you cannot add up emotions, but I feel hypothetically like a very unbalanced equation. I could spend another sleepless night feeling stuck under my blankets, or I could call for some company.

I think I will call up Angela. I could use a drink, and I know she never denies a free drink.

"Hey Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Hey Angela, would you mind coming over? I am quite unsure as to how I feel and I would like my best friends company."

"Of course, I'll be over soon okay? Break out those wine glasses. We'll girl-talk."

"Thank you Ange."

As soon as I hang up the phone, I fully catch my breath. Angela is going to be here soon, I should make home look presentable enough for someone of her standard. Her artistic eye catches anything abstract in concept.

Just as I was about to dust the top of my refrigerator, the front door opens, and there she is. Angela. What a pleasing sight. Her off-white shirt and her skin tone clash. I am most certain I am underdressed given how attractive she looks.

I smile subconsciously as she reaches out to embrace me.

"Honey is everything okay? I know you, you're upset."

"Of course I'm not, Ange, that's total conjecture. I am just... unsure."

"Well, however you're feeling, I'm here to help you all take that away with some good talk and some East Bench Zinfandel, courtesy of Hodgins' wallet."

"He always buys you everything doesn't he?"

"He's totally powerless to things I present as my personal favors."

We share a laugh. It feels good.

As we settle down next to each other on my couch, I pour the wine into some glasses. I extend my arm to reach for Angela's glass, but she stops me, takes the bottle from my hand, and put the glass to the side. She's drinking from the bottle. It is going to be a long night.

**xxxxxxxxx**

There is a slight buzzing noise in the air and I turn around to look at the clock. 1am. Angela and I have been drinking on and off for almost three hours now. She has been talking about life and what she perceives to be love, and I have been intently listening. I don't like to not listen to what she has to say, because more times than not, she is right. It is getting late, I should probably rest…but Angela's head is on my crossed legs and she is cradling the now empty bottle of wine, and I do not want her to move.

I spoke too soon though, because as her eyelids almost close, she quickly rises from the couch to see the time on the clock. Her face turns and twists into an unpleasant, sad face.

"Sweetie I really should go. We both have to work tomorrow at 8 and I am beyond hammered."

"If you want, you can stay here Ange. You can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"Oh hun I couldn't take the bed away from you. I'll call a cab, don't worry about it."

I pause. I wanted to her stay with me, but I must respect her rational reasoning as to why she should leave.

"Okay."

**xxxxxxxxx**

I walk her to the door, careful not to walk into any objects on the way. It seems a lot harder than I hypothesized it to be just to walk from one room to the other. My blood-alcohol content must be well above legal.

"Thank you Angela. My night has been sufficient. Thank you for making the trip over."

"Oh of course, Sweetie! You know I'd do anything to cheer you up."

A horn blows outside the door. The cab is here.

"I love you to bits, Brennan. I'll talk to you later today when we're both dying of a hangover."

As I start to reply, Angela grabs both sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. I jump slightly. I can properly explain and predict most things, especially when it comes to a case, but I am very unsure of what just happened. She is probably just really drunk. It did not mean anything to her.

But it did to me.


	5. Hours

2:00pm. Elmer's glue and skull in hand, I begin to reconstruct the disarticulated skull with pieces of the supraorbital process and lacrimal. This should be quite easy seeing as there are only about 25 fragments of bone to piece together. It should not take much longer than 45 minutes.

But it is almost 4:00pm and I still have pieces left on the lab table. I am uncertain as to why I cannot work as sufficiently as I should… and then I remember last night with a pain in my head to bring the memories back even harder. I knew I should not have drank as much as I did, but I couldn't stop myself when I was in the company of Angela.

I set the skull down on the table, still not fully constructed, and walk to a seat next to the computers. When I remove my gloves, my hands are quite clammy. Perhaps I am sick. I would take the afternoon off, but this is my job, and I can't just leave because of a small, practically irrelevant side-effect.

"Oh God I am never drinking again. Well, that's a lie, but maybe not for a good long week."

I turn around. Angela is struggling to get up onto the platform.

"Well rationally there is no such thing as a long week because every week is the same length."

"Yes I know sweetie, it's just a saying. I hope you're feeling better today, ya know, aside from the wicked hangover."

"I am alright, although I seem to be a bit distracted today."

"I wouldn't worry too much hun, I just think it was the wine." As she finishes her words, her hand comes to rest on my shoulder. I flinch slightly.

"Angela I love you." I do not know why I just said that. It just happened- it was beyond unexplainable. She turns to me and smiles.

"Aww I love you too sweetie!" She is smiling. She seems excited. I guess I should not feel so bad for saying it. "I totally enjoyed last night, we should do it again soon. This is why we're best friends, girl."

I realize she did not understand what I meant. Angela thinks of me as a friend- a colleague. I do not wish to explain myself further now. I wish to stay quiet, like I always am.


	6. Midnight Oil

**A/N**: Wow this took forever. I was just uninspired for a while. I hope this lives up to what it was before!

"Why are you taking the victims skull home?"

The answer escapes me for a brief moment. I know why I am, I just do not particularly feel like explaining the real reason.

"I need to study the wounds closer, Ange. I would stay here overnight but I do need to attend to certain agendas at home as well."

I have become a better liar than years before. I don't like lying, but I am not at the point where I would want to say I'm taking human remains home with me because I'm trying to avoid these feelings I have for my best friend. Angela's working late tonight updating software on her main computer, and if I were to stay here with the remains, it would be just me, her, and the night watchmen until a time in the morning where coffee is my metaphorical best friend.

Angela looks me in the eyes.

"Why don't you just stay here? You know I'll be here through the night fixing up my software. I'd totally enjoy some company."

I would enjoy that. I want that, but I don't think I can make myself stay here. I still have not stopped thinking about our kiss three weeks back. We were highly intoxicated, but I still felt it all.

"I would love to but-"

"Great, I'm excited sweetie! I don't like being alone at night sometimes you know? I mean both of us have been practically sleeping alone for months so it's going to be freakin' fantastic to have someone around."

I should have stated I could not stay clearly, but my intent to leave was side-tracked. Angela was so… ecstatic.

"Okay."


	7. Comprehension

**A/N**: Holy shit you guys are so fucking nice. I literally thought no one would even care about this story. I'm so happy you like it.

Enjoy the chapter, it's angsty xoxo

"Brennan, can I talk to you?"

I have not heard Angela ask me that since she broke up with Roxy. The questionable tone in her voice suggested she was mildly upset. I don't like when she's sad.

"Yes, yes of course Ange. Is everything alright?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Oh.

"I have not been, I don't know what you are talking about."

I would like to avoid this subject at all costs. I should probably pretend I am busy.

"Temperance please, look at me. I know when you're lying. Did I do something wrong?"

She's so upset with me. I can't keep lying to her. She's not only the person I love, she's my best friend. Booth always says best friends tell each other everything.

"I, I have feelings I can't quite talk about. They're taking up all of my time and they are a constant distraction. I prefer to be alone when trying to figure them out."

"You love Booth, don't you? I knew it! I knew it all along Brennan! Why didn't you just tell me? Oh I'm so excited!"

She always guesses the wrong thing. It is getting me almost quite… angry. Angela should know. She really should. I have been holding back the truth for too long.

"No! I love you! How can you not comprehend that notion? I spend all of my time out of work with you, you are the only person I talk to about my irrational feelings, and you are the only person I can never say no to. Why can you not realize that?"

And just like that, I find myself walking in a fast pace out of my office. I am going to be sick.


	8. Speechless

**A/N**: This chapter is going to be longer and not in Brennan's perspective. Brennan is rarley going to be in this chapter. It's mostly going to follow Angela and her reaction to what happened in Brennan's office. Let's hope this chapter isn't too bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela just stood there, speechless for minutes. Brennan was never very good at sharing feelings, even after a few drinks, but this was pure, raw emotion. She can't quite fully process what just happens, so she decides to leave.

Walking to Cam's office, Angela avoids all types of contact with Brennan, who is literally standing a few feet away from her on the platform examining fragments of Bones.

"Hey Cam, is it okay if I leave early today? I'm, not really feeling that great. I'll send all the information I have on the case to Hodgins. I'll be in tomorrow; I just kind of need the night."

Cam turns from the work on her desk and raises and eyebrow towards Angela.

"Is everything alright? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, no I'm okay. I'd just like some time to myself."

"Understood. Send all you have to Hodgins. You know he'll work double for you." Cam laughs heartedly.

"Thanks Cam."

Angela walks out of Cam's office with her arms slightly crossed, looking at the floor as she walked. When she reaches the platform, she swipes her card and walks up to talk to Hodgins. Brennan is still there, looking at the same bones in the same way. Angela only spares a second to look at her.

"Hey Hodgins, I'm leaving early tonight. Do you mind if I just send you what I have and you give it to Brennan?" Hey voice was shaky.

Hodgins turns around from his microscope and takes his gloves off. "Yeah, sure Ange. Is everything okay with you and Brennan? Usually you just give the information to her yourself."

Angela just looks at the floor.

"I won't push it Angela. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll have a glass of brandy, on the rocks."

It's not where she wanted to end up, but she's there anyways. The Founding Fathers was always a good place to come and unwind. Angela nurses her drink when it arrives, sipping occasionally. She doesn't really even want it, she just wanted to get away from reality for a while.

And then she sees something she's not quite ready for.

The door opens and the whole Jeffersonian team walks in. They're all smiles. They probably just solved the case. Angela starts to get anxious when she sees those deep blue and green eyes from Brennan flash her way. She wants to leave. She wants to leave now.

Dropping a $20 on the bar, she leaves her drink and bolts out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You okay Bones? We just solved a murder and you look like you're gonna cry." Booth has always had the knack for knowing when Brennan was upset.

"I'm quite alright Booth, thank you. I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. I will be back in a minute or two."

Brennan leaves her drink on the table and gets up immediately. Walking out the door, she sees Angela on the bench outside the bar, most likely waiting for a cab. She takes a deep breath in and walks towards to bench.

Angela looks up from her lap and sees Brennan walking towards her. She's panicking again.

"Is… is it okay that I sit here?"

Angela doesn't answer.

"I am not great at real apologies, but I can see you are clearly emotional. I'd like to talk properly."

Angela hesitates. "Okay."

"Are you going home?"

"Yes, I was on my way home."

"I will come with you. Let me just go back in and tell everyone I'm leaving."

When Brennan gets up, Angela starts crying silently. She know she's acting stupid and irrational, especially given the situation. Her first clear thought all day comes to her.

_I can finally share the feelings I've had for her for years. I don't have to hide them anymore._


	9. Forever

**A/N**: This will be the last chapter. Thank you all so much for your super nice words and giving me the confidence to finish this. It's my first multi-chapter fic ever. Expect more B/A fics in the future. If you throw me prompts over at my tumblr (signsinthesilence) I will be more than happy to do my best to get them done. I love you all. 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cab ride to Angela's house was dead silent. Nothing could be heard but the car itself, the engine quietly humming in the back of their minds.

Brennan crosses her legs and looks out the window. Her mind is racing and her heart rate has elevated to higher than one should ever have. Angela is doing the exact opposite. Her line of site directed towards Brennan's prominent jawline, her body turned towards her. She's nervous, even though they both feel the same way. They're just going to talk it out. It's only been a few hours since this all happened, maybe long enough to have things come to a standstill.

But when Brennan gives the cab driver $30 without saying a word and bolts out of the car, things feel frustrating again.

Brennan waits at the door, staring at her shoes, hoping the door just opens somehow, but the jingling of keys behind her makes time go slower. Every step Angela takes, the jingling becomes louder. It's making Brennan uncomfortable.

Angela reaches the door and turns the key in the lock. The door pops open and Brennan walks in.

The couch is in the middle of the living room across from a flat screen TV. It's a love seat. Brennan takes the right side, Angela takes the left. Angela sets her keys on the table and folds her hands in her lap.

"I am not quite sure where to start this conversation. Do you want me to just talk and wait for an answer afterward?"

Angela nods. That's all the motivation Brennan needs to continue on.

"I have admired you for so long. It took me a very long amount of time to come to terms with what these feelings even were defined as. I had to consult with Booth sometimes. I never once mentioned your name, just the feelings I was experiencing. I tried to hide them because I was unsure of how you would feel. I know you are very fluid in your sexuality, but we are best friends, and I would not want to jeopardize that for some irrational feelings that surfaced. I am truly sorry to have caused any pain or confusion towards your life. It was not my intention in the least. I was only trying to be honest, like I should always be."

There was a moment of silence and an intake of breath. Brennan searching Angela's eyes for anything, something. While it's a myth that one's intentions can be seen in the eyes, Brennan is trying her hardest to prove that wrong. She wants an answer. She needs it.

Angela doesn't say anything. She moves her hands to Brennan's leg and smiles. It's an illuminating smile, it could light up any darkness in the world. Brennan's eyebrows shoot up.

"Don't move."

Brennan stops moving immediately.

The hands on Brennan's legs move to her face, holding each side softly. Angela leans in to capture Brennan's lips. The feeling is electric. Brennan holds her eyes open, almost fighting it because she's so surprised, until she feels herself practically melt like putty under Angela's touch. Her eyes close and she wraps her arms around Angela's neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

When they part the air is silent. Brennan's half smirk becomes a full smile.

"You didn't have to get me drunk to kiss me. I would've been more than happy to. I love you Brennan."


End file.
